Beautiful Dream
by facepalmer123
Summary: Ben can't take the pressures of the world anymore so he turns to his dreams instead. The story is better than the summary, please R&R.


**Alrighty, here is another Jamen fic brought to you by yours truly. Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Falling Skies *tear*.**

Ben's POV

After Jimmy's funeral I didn't know what to do. Everyone just stared at me with hate-filled glares that burned into my very being. Although they were just wasting their time and energy because I already hate myself more than they ever could, I turn towards my dad and he gives me this look of pure pity. That was the final straw, everything became too much and my resolve snapped, I spun on my heels and ran as far and as fast as my body would take me. Around mid day I finally stopped to let myself breathe. As I look around my surroundings I hear the sound of water running and I decided to follow it.

I walked through a dense forest looking for the river and when I finally came across it, it was a welcomed sight. I leaned down, scooping some water into my hand, bringing it to my lips, taking a long gulp before leaning against a large bolder. Alone, I finally let out the emotions I have kept bottled up for so long. The tears leaked down my face and small sobs shook my body as I cried. I felt my eyes start to droop on their own accord and realized how tired I actually was. Lying down on the soft grass I let my thoughts wonder, they stumbled upon Jimmy right before I fell asleep.

~~~~~Dreamland O.O~~~~~

I woke to a soft hand gently combing through my hair, opening my eyes I see my mother leaning over me. Shocked, I sat up and looked around. I was still in the forest by the river, but something was different. The water seemed to shimmer and the trees appeared to be alive. I looked over to my mom and took in her delicate features that I have not seen in almost a year, her beautiful blond hair that framed her face, bright green eyes that hold wisdom and that light up every time she smiles, her heart shaped face, perfectly white teeth and pixie like nose. **(Yeah, I think we saw Rebekah in one of the episodes in a flashback, but I don't remember what she looked like, so I describing how I think she looks. Oh yeah and I am using the spelling of her name from the Vampire Diaries) **I realized that I was dreaming because of the very fact that my mom was here very much alive, but couldn't bring myself to care.

I reached up to touch her face. "Momma, is that really you?" She nodded and spoke in an almost angelic motherly voice that I have missed so much. "Yes, Benny." A tear slipped down my cheek as I launched myself into her awaiting arms.

She laughed a bit as she stumbled backwards, but managed to keep her balance. "I missed you so much, Mom." She hugged me to her and I realized she wasn't affected by my spikes. "I missed you more than you can comprehend, Ben." She said as she dropped a kiss on the top of my head.

I felt something wet hit my face; I looked up and realized my mom was crying. "Mom, why are you crying?" She just shook her head. "I am just admiring how string you are."

"What do you mean, Mom? I am anything, but strong." She just smiled. "You really are stubborn. Don't you see how amazing you are? You survived being harnessed, feeling the hated of people and their fears. You are one of the strongest people I know."

"How can you say that, Mom? I am not strong, I bottle up my emotions, Dad, Hal, and Matt hate me, I got you killed and I forced my best friend, the only person that made me feel somewhat normal, the only person that I actually loved, to go Skitter hunting with me and I got him killed. I am an abomination to the human race, and I only bring death and hurt to those I love. I would be better off dead." I finished my rant and I saw her face, it had a look of sadness and understanding on it.

"Ben, no matter what anyone tells you, you are not any of those things that you just said and you would not be better off dead because if you were dead the tremendous impact that you have made in so many people's lives wouldn't have happened. In fact there is someone hear that needs to tell you a few things. Sweets, just remember that I love you and I will always be watching over you." I realized she was about to leave and I started to cry again. "Momma, don't go. Please don't leave me alone. Please don't leave me again."

She smiled sadly at me. "Oh sweetheart, you are never alone, I will always be with you. I will always watch over you and if you ever feel lonely all you have to do is think of me and I will come to you." She hugged me again before speaking. "Besides, I think you would much rather be talking to him instead of me." I looked up at her confused and she laughed before turning me around.

I gasped at the person standing in front of me. His chocolate brown hair, beautiful blue eyes and crooked smile made me weak in the knees. I stood cemented to the ground and he laughed, walking over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist. I buried my head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his unique smell of pine and citrus with a hint of vanilla. I wound my arms around his waist and just stood there wrapped in his embrace.

I heard him speak. "Thank you, Rebekah, for reuniting us." I felt her place a hand on my shoulder "You are welcome Jimmy. Bye, Ben. I will see you soon." I mumbled my goodbye to her and she left.

"Ben, look at me please." I lifted head and looked into his blue eyes. "Why do you feel like it's your fault that I died?" I gulped before answering. "Because it is, if I hadn't forced you to go Skitter hunting with me you would still be alive."

"You didn't force me to do anything. I willing chose to go with you. I want you to know that none of this was your fault; you are not to blame for any of this for happening. You are so strong, but the weight of the world is not your burden to carry. Listen to me Ben, you are amazing, smart and one of the best people in the world. You were the best person that was ever in my life."

He leaned up and captured my lips in a soft yet passionate kiss. His soft lips molded around mine perfectly and it was as if everything disappeared and was just Jimmy and me. Soon I pulled away for air and he leaned his forehead against mine. "You don't know how long I have wanted to do that." He admitted to me and I smiled sheepishly.

"You're not the only one that was waiting for that kiss. Jimmy, I didn't get to tell you this before you died, but I love you." He grinned before kissing me again. "I love you too."

**R**

**Re**

**Rev**

**Revi**

**Revie**

**Review **

**Revie**

**Revi**

**Rev**

**Re**

**R**

**Okay that is the end of Beautiful Dream. Sorry if it isn't fantastic, it had been awhile since I last wrote anything. Okay so I am currently writing another BenxJimmy fic and I would love you guys to check it out when it's finished. I think I am leaning towards the name Tantalize and Tease, but I haven't decided yet. It should be up later today, okay Bye.**


End file.
